Hanging Out (webisode)
Hanging Out is a special webisode, featuring Delancey, Chelsea's cousin who just moved to New York from Los Angeles one week prior to the show. The webisodes are a prequel for the movie, Jammin' in Jamaica. This tells the story of what happened before the contest, and before they went to Jamaica. The drama focuses on the beginning of a love triangle between, Barbie, River, and Madison. Ellis and Delancey made their first appearance, and a romance developed between the two as they both love skateboarding. Plot The girls are planning the guys' band, Urban Desire, to perform for the Beat to Beat band competition. Each of the webisodes is told from a different a character's point-of-view including Barbie, Chelsea, Madison, Nolee and Delancey. In the beginning, Barbie, Chelsea, Madison, and Nolee were at the Dish, discussing about the contest. Madison asked Chelsea to give her the whole top of the chocolate chip cookie. Barbie set out a schedule before the show where everybody gets manicures and pedicures at the nail salon, Barbie filming Hudson and River for the webcast since she's in charge of it, Madison listening to River's song, and Nolee skating and doing yoga. Madison told the girls about the vivid dream she had about someone she knows. They asked who it was, but she told them that it was nothing, but Chelsea pointed out that she's blushing. Quickly, she changed the subject and told Chelsea that her bracelet looked cool. She's designing a bracelet she's selling at the Flea Market and made some bracelets for the band and her friends. Chelsea designed a pattern in her bracelet because, "it's her new thing," while she put a skateboard on Ellis' wristband. Nolee said that it's like a talisman's, each of them represent themselves. Chelsea's mom made her hang out with her cousin Delancey, who just moved to New York last week. Neither of them haven't seen each other since they were five. After they left the cafe, Barbie leave with Chelsea to go to the nail salon. With a video recorder on her hands, Barbie filmed Hudson at the nail salon for the band's webcast. Hudson looked at the camera and asked whether he should go for pink or passion peach. Chelsea replied, 'you're so peach.' He said, 'I'm so not, but I am gonna rock the house with Urban Desire tonight. This is Hudson saying peace out and enjoy the show.' Now that it's all set, Barbie called River to go to the nail place so she could film him. He was the only one who doesn't have an intro. Hudson left the nail place afterwards. A green-eyed, blonde boy getting a buzzcut was checking Chelsea out from afar. The boy approached her, but Delancey called her. Impatient, the boy left and when Chelsea asked where he went, Barbie said he didn't wanna wait. Both Barbie and Chelsea went outside of the nail salon where River waited for them and asked about the big emergency. They parted ways with Chelsea left straight to her apartment, where her cousin visited her, and Barbie filmed River. During the time she was filming him, River asked her if she'll be his girlfriend. Barbie said yes, and the two kissed. She sent a message to her friends and told them to meet her at Chelsea's place. Madison and Nolee parted ways with Barbie and Chelsea going to the nail place and they were on the cab, and Madison spilled her secret. In her dream, she and River were floating in the sky and the two kissed. Madison got off the cab and Nolee told her to call her when they're done. River played his guitar and Madison kept laughing. She asked River to slow the chorus and she remembered the dream she had about her and River floating. River asked her what's wrong and Madison left. She called Nolee and told her to meet her at Chelsea's place. After the yoga class, she was walking with Sutton. He felt like an idiot because he's the only bloke in the class. Nolee invited the class to go to the Beat to Beat contest. A guy asked whether he should come and she told him yes, and that he should bring friends. Eli was on the other side of the street and Nolee greeted him. At the skate park, Nolee asked the other skateboarders whether they've seen Ellis but none of them have. Then she invited them to go to the contest. Madison called Nolee and told her to meet at Chelsea's place. Wearing her roller skates, Nolee asked if she's heard from Ellis and Nolee said that she needed to check another skate park. Delancey's at the skate park performing some skateboarding trick and Ellis noticed her. They chatted for a while and Ellis invited her to come see Ellis at his new band that he's playing. Delancey gave her phone number to Ellis before she left. Nolee spotted Ellis at the other park, and she saw Delancey doing some tricks. Nolee told him that Delancey got his phone number on her phone. Ellis asked if she wanted to skate but they have no time; they've got to get ready for the contest. Nervous, Nolee hugged Ellis and told him about having positive chi. Delancey's no longer wearing her green and black jacket and Capri pants but when she visited Chelsea's apartment, she's wearing a denim jacket, yellow sweater, and a printed skirt. Outside of the building, she pushed the doorbell, and was greeted by Chelsea at the front door. Delancey met Nolee and Madison shortly afterwards, they were in her bathroom putting make-up on, and told Nolee that she couldn't stop laughing. Nolee did research about her dream, and asked Madison if they were floating in the dream. Floating represented success, and that Madison were going to be a success at the Beat to Beat contest. It turned out that Madison isn't into River, she and River just wanted to win the contest. Once she arrived at Chelsea's apartment, Barbie and Delancey met for the first time. She told them that River asked her out. Barbie needed help and wanted to look 'majorly hot'. Upon hearing that River asked Barbie out, Nolee asked if Madison was sure that she's floating in the dream, and Madison told Barbie she needs to look 'smokin.' Each webisode ended with all of the girls and the guys at the building where the Beat to Beat contest was held. As the girls were getting out of the cab, they entered the building where the contest was being held, and the guys showed up. Shocked, everybody greeted her and went through the backstage door. Chelsea told Nolee that she needs to learn that she's a serious babe.Ellis and Delancey met by chance. Chelsea asked if she think their moms were freaks, Delancey replied, "major freaks." At the Beat to Beat contest, Barbie and Sutton were setting up the webcast and put the guys' intros on the internet. River complimented her and told her she looked great. The host announced that it's time for Urban Desire to compete. Before going on stage, the group formed a circle and cheered, "Urban Desire." After they formed the circle, River whispered to her and said, 'I promise, we'll make you proud.' River, Hudson, Sutton, and Ellis were on the stage with the camera set, and cheered for them. River was the lead singer, Ellis was playing the bass, Hudson was the drummer, and Sutton was the DJ. Characters *Barbie *Chelsea *Delancey *Eli *Ellis *Hudson *Madison *Nolee *River *Sutton Trivia *A prequel to the ''My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica'' movie. *Delancey, the new girl from Los Angeles, California, is Chelsea's cousin and is her first debut. *River's Hanging Out doll is the same as his Back to School doll. *Barbie, Madison and Nolee's Hanging Out dolls are the same as their A Ride in the Park dolls. *Shows the beginning of Delancey and Ellis's friendship and foreshadows their future romantic relationship. Next episode My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica Gallery Eli2.png Eli.png Merchandise My Scene Hanging Out Dolls.jpg|Hanging Out Dolls Hanging Out.jpg|Hanging Out Collection hanging out chelsea.JPG|Hanging out Chelsea in box hanging out new.jpg|Hanging out Delancey in box hgo.JPG|Hanging out Madison in box hanging out barbie.jpg|Hanging Out Barbie in box nolee hanging out.jpg|Hanging Out Nolee in box hanging-out-sutton-my-scene-barbie.jpg|Hanging Out Sutton in box hudsonhangingout-500x500.jpg|Hanging Out Hudson in box my scence hanging out ellis.jpg|Hanging Out Ellis in box HORiver.jpg|Hanging Out River in box Video Category:My Scene Web series Category:Webisodes